A blowing-suction device is a common outdoor cleaning tool, mainly for cleaning and collecting garbage such as leaves. To improve user's convenience of use, the blowing-suction device generally has blowing and suction functions. Faced with the situation that leaves scatters on the ground, a user can concentrate the scattering leaves by using the blowing function of the blowing-suction device. By use of the suction function of the blowing-suction device, the concentrated leaves are suctioned into a collection device to facilitate treatment. The collection device may be a garbage bag, a garbage can and the like. Such a leaf collection and treatment manner saves more manpower than the traditional manual cleaning, and has higher work efficiency.
Currently, the blowing-suction device on the market includes a main body into which a motor and a fan are mounted, and the motor drives the fan to rotate to generate airflow. However, as the fan in the main body should combine the use of blowing and suction, a centrifugal fan is employed. Due to the limitation of the structure of the centrifugal fan, the amount of air blown out by the blowing-suction device is often not big enough, the air-out efficiency and effect are not ideal, and users' demand cannot be met. In a blowing device using an axial fan, although the amount of air blown out meets the users' demand, the axial fan can only blow air but cannot perform a suction function, and cannot meet the users' demand.
Therefore, it is necessary to improve the existing technical means.